L'après-coup
by Belphegor
Summary: Sur le moment, ça avait été un bordel monstre. Et puis ça s'était calmé, tout le monde s'était retrouvé seul avec ses questions sans réponse et ses idées noires, du coup Karadoc était descendu à la cuisine histoire de casser la croûte... Seulement, la tartine passait pas. Karadoc, Perceval et Léodagan, juste après le final du Livre V. Pas de slash.


**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se refait le Livre V … Et que la suite c'est le Livre VI, qui se passe des années avant et des mois après. Au départ, j'avais juste cette image en tête de Karadoc, Perceval et Léodagan dans la cuisine, la nuit après la tentative de suicide d'Arthur (un peu style _Always_, dans le Livre II) alors j'ai développé. Ça donne ça.

Grands mercis à Linorea pour la correction ! :o]

_Disclaimer : Ces versions des personnages de Karadoc de Vannes, Perceval le Gallois et Léodagan de Carmélide (et puis le roi Arthur, soit dit en passant) sont à Alexandre Astier. Je joue avec, mais dès que j'ai fini je les range là où je les ai trouvés. La seule chose qui soit à moi, c'est la griffouille en "couverture".  
_

* * *

**L'après-coup**

Le vent jouant dans le conduit de la cheminée fit sursauter Karadoc, qui, du coup, s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas mordu dans sa tartine à étages depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Sur le siège voisin, Perceval fixait sa tranche de jambon comme si c'était elle qui allait le bouffer, et pas l'inverse. Et Karadoc, qui d'habitude avait une sainte horreur de gaspiller de la nourriture, n'avait même pas le cœur à taper dedans.

Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Tout à l'heure, au plumard, Karadoc s'était retourné et retourné jusqu'à ce que sa femme finisse par le virer. Tout ça parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait la mare de sang coagulé par terre, Guenièvre, les mains (tremblantes, les mains) devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, Bohort la tête en sang qui tenait pas bien sur ses pieds, la tronche que tirait tout le monde … Et puis surtout celle d'Arthur, blanc comme c'est pas permis d'être blanc sans être mort, parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mort, le bougre, même si ses yeux étaient vides comme ceux des cannés qu'on ramassait par terre après la bataille …

Karadoc cligna des yeux mais l'image était encore là. Il attrapa sa tartine, mais le truc dans sa gorge – celui qui s'était installé quand il était arrivé dans ce couloir – n'avait pas bougé, alors il la reposa sur la table avec un soupir.

La porte s'ouvrit et le seigneur Léodagan entra – étonnamment, à pas de loup, et pas le genre qui fiche les miquettes. Lui aussi tirait une tête de cent lieues.

"Ça m'aurait étonné," bougonna-t-il en voyant Karadoc et Perceval. La présence des deux compères ne l'empêcha pas de venir se faire une place à table et de piocher dans le pain, le fromage et le jambon sec en face de lui. Il étala une bonne tranche de brebis sur sa tartine, la recouvrit de confiture, ouvrit grand la bouche … Et reposa le tout sans y avoir touché.

"Vous aussi, hein ?" fit Karadoc. Léodagan hocha la tête.

"On peut dire ce qu'on veut, ça fout un coup, tout de même."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Karadoc secoue la tête et dise :

"J'ai rien compris, mais alors rien. Bon, en général, j'ai l'habitude de rien piger quand c'est des trucs compliqués, mais là … Lancelot, il était pas venu tuer Arthur, à la base ?"

Léodagan se servit du vin et jeta un coup d'œil critique au contenu de sa coupe.

"Il était plutôt parti pour, ouais. Vu qu'il a quand même mis un pain à ma fille et collé une dérouillée à Bohort, je dirais que l'assassinat était assez bien placé sur sa liste de trucs à faire pour la journée."

"Il va comment, Bohort ?"

C'était la première fois que Perceval ouvrait la bouche en deux heures. Heureusement, parce que, mine de rien, il commençait à foutre doucement la trouille à Karadoc. _C'est vrai, quoi, Perceval qui parle pas, c'est comme Léodagan qui gueule pas. Ça sonne pas juste._

Pour une fois, le haussement d'épaules de Léodagan tenait plus de l'incertitude que du je-m'en-tamponne-le-coquillard.

"Il pionce. Merlin lui a fait boire un machin avec des herbes, et pour une fois ça a fait l'effet qu'il voulait. Apparemment il devrait être comme neuf demain." Il but un peu du vin, et jeta un regard à Karadoc. Pointu, le regard. "Et Lancelot ? Il est où, celui-là ?"

Ce fut au tour de Karadoc de hausser les épaules. Normalement, Lancelot devrait être enfermé à double tour dans les geôles avec plus de ferraille sur le dos que la totalité des armures de l'armée de Bretagne. Le hic, c'est que la situation n'avait rien, mais alors rien de normal, que des témoins l'avaient vu sauver la vie du roi – _je suis plus roi, arrêtez de m'appeler Sire_, fit une voix dans sa tête – et que dans la confusion générale, une fois que Merlin et Elias de Kelliwic'h eurent embarqué le corps (_il est pas mort !_ – tiens, cette fois, la voix ressemblait à celle de Perceval), le meurtrier-devenu-sauveur s'était éclipsé.

"J'en sais rien," dit Karadoc. "Il a dû se barrer. Les gardes l'ont cherché, hein, j'ai donné des ordres et tout, mais personne ne l'a revu après."

"Mais quel glandu !" explosa Léodagan en se retenant visiblement de taper sa coupe contre la table. "C'est pas possible, être con à ce point ! Il était venu pour tuer Arthur ! Rien que pour ça on aurait dû lui mettre le grappin dessus et le foutre au trou (minimum, hein !) au cas où l'envie lui reprendrait, des fois ! Au lieu de ça, vous le laissez se barrer tranquille. Tout juste si vous lui avez pas offert des fleurs, en plus !"

"Mais il l'a sauvé, Arthur!" répliqua Karadoc, passablement énervé. Il était descendu pour casser la graine tranquille, pas pour se faire engueuler, merde – sinon, il serait resté au pieu avec sa femme. "Elias, il dit que s'il était arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard, Arthur aurait calanché complètement ! Et puis vous aviez qu'à lui courir après, Lancelot, si vous vouliez l'enfermer !"

Léodagan lui lança un regard noir et fit un grand geste avec sa coupe, qui évita de peu le crâne de Perceval assis à côté de lui. "Figurez-vous que j'avais autre chose à foutre, moi ! Parce que quelqu'un qui se permet de coller une mandale à ma fille, déjà, j'aurais comme tendance à mal le prendre, mais en plus elle nous l'a joué limite hystérique, la petite ! Elle a chialé tout l'après-midi comme quoi l'autre _con_ – non mais, je vous jure – a choisi de se trancher les veines dans le bain que _elle_ avait préparé, qu'elle avait vu qu'il allait pas bien mais qu'elle l'avait _quand même_ laissé tout seul, et allez que je culpabilise, et re-fontaine …"

"Ouais, ben, moi aussi j'avais autre chose à faire, je vous signale," répliqua Karadoc avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. "Y avait du sang partout, Dame Ygerne m'engueulait comme un putois, Bohort avait pris un sale coup … C'était le bordel complet ! Alors oui, sur le moment Lancelot j'en avais un peu rien à carrer."

Léodagan avait l'air de vouloir monter d'un cran, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et se resservit du vin.

"Oh, et puis merde, après tout le roi c'est vous. Si vous tenez à ce que tout le royaume de Logres se casse la gueule, vous gênez pas, continuez sur votre lancée. Ah, ça, pour tout foirer, c'est sûr que vous vous y connaissez, pis vous êtes bien partis." Il but un coup. "Bande de tocards …"

Perceval releva un peu la tête de sa tranche de jambon. Karadoc, voyant son expression, faillit en dégringoler de son tabouret. Il avait vraiment une tronche à faire peur.

"'Croyez que c'est à cause de nous ?"

Léodagan s'interrompit au milieu de son vin, ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler et regarda aussi le Gallois. Du coup, il ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça, 'à cause de vous' ?"

"De nous, je veux dire nous tous. À cause qu'on est des tocards pas fichus de trouver le Graal, même que ça fait quinze ans qu'on cherche. Et que lui, il trime pendant que nous on fait les guignols."

Il y eut un silence gêné. Karadoc eut soudain l'envie pressante de se retrouver à cent lieues de là, et il se demanda si c'était la même chose pour Léodagan. Sans doute que non, connaissant le gaillard, mais la remarque de Perceval semblait tout de même lui avoir coupé la chique.

Bien entendu, l'effet fut bref.

"Hé, oh, faudrait voir à pas confondre," grommela-t-il. "_Vous_ faites peut-être les guignols, mais moi j'occupe mes journées, figurez-vous. La Carmélide, elle se dirige pas toute seule. Et puis, qui se coltine la défense du royaume ici, hein, je vous le demande ? Les stratégies, les tactiques, les nouveautés en matière d'armes, tout ça, c'est bibi. Quinze ans que vous glandez rien, et vous êtes même pas fichus de faire la différence entre une arbalète et une baliste."

"Mais ça sert à rien, tout ça !"

Ouille. Perceval énervé c'était assez rare pour que Karadoc oublie régulièrement les signes avant-coureurs – qui de toute façon étaient franchement rares – et celle-là, il ne l'avait pas plus vu venir que les autres. Faut dire que Perceval pouvait passer de complètement calme à furieux-qui-gueule-super-fort en trois secondes, parfois deux, comme ça, sans prévenir, presque sans changer d'expression. Il ne fronçait même pas les sourcils.

"Ça sert à rien, vos conneries d'arbres à lettres et tout ! Vous non plus vous avez pas vu qu'Arthur allait se foutre en l'air ! Alors vos stratégies, vos tactiques, tout ça, vous pouvez vous les carrer là où vous pensez !"

Léodagan devait être vraiment sur le cul, parce qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Karadoc piqua du nez vers la table pour éviter de regarder Perceval. Il faisait une tête plus ou moins normale, vu les circonstances, mais ses yeux étaient vraiment pas regardables.

Le Gallois reprit son souffle, avala une gorgée de vin (Karadoc nota que la carafe, qui avait été presque pleine quand il était descendu, était maintenant pratiquement vide) et continua au même volume :

"Si ça se trouve, il a essayé de se dézinguer parce qu'il en peut plus, de nos tronches ! Et nous on est des cons, c'est bien connu, alors on a pas tilté – mais _vous_ !"

Le dernier mot fit hausser un sourcil à Léodagan – il aurait fait reculer Karadoc. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son compère aussi furieux, c'était quand il avait proposé d'aller tenter de retirer Excalibur du rocher, histoire de représenter le clan des Semi-croustillants.

"Vous, vous êtes censé être malin ! Vous réfléchissez à des trucs tout le temps, d'ailleurs en général c'est pour cramer des mecs et leur couper chaipasquoi ! _Et vous êtes pas foutu de voir que le roi est tellement mal qu'il va se saigner comme un goret dans son bain !_"

Pendant une seconde, Karadoc crut que Léodagan allait en coller une à Perceval, mais une baffe gigantesque, bien comme il faut, le genre dont on se relève après une semaine. Perceval, lui, ne broncha même pas, et continua de fixer Léodagan comme s'il voulait y foutre le feu.

Et puis – chose incroyable – Léodagan de Carmélide reposa calmement sa coupe, et ne fila de beigne à personne.

"Dites, si c'est la culpabilité qui vous gêne aux entournures, faut vous en prendre qu'à vous, mon p'tit père. J'ai jamais fait dans les sentiments, moi. Et ça aussi, c'est bien connu."

Et puis, comme Perceval le dévisageait toujours avec l'expression de celui qui s'est fait cueillir d'un coup au creux du bide, il reprit un demi-ton en dessous :

"Seulement voilà, eh, moi j'en sais un peu plus que vous. La petite m'a raconté cet après-midi, à un moment où j'écoutais. Vous savez ce que c'était, vous, sa 'mission', à Arthur ?" demanda-t-il en direction de Perceval _et_ Karadoc.

Karadoc secoua la tête. Perceval fit de même après un temps de retard.

"Eh ben figurez-vous qu'il s'était mis en tête de chercher ses mômes, celui-là. Avec toutes les gonzesses qu'il s'est tapées, il se disait que depuis le temps, il devait y avoir tout plein de petits bâtards Pendragon qui couraient la campagne."

"Et alors ? Il en a trouvé ?" demanda Karadoc. Léodagan délaissa sa tartine pour se tailler quelques tranches de saucisson.

"Que dalle. Peau d'zob. D'après Guenièvre, il a fait le grand tour, et aucun gosse nulle part. Enfin, si, un ou deux, mais ils ont pas fait long feu."

Perceval releva le nez.

"Quoi, ils sont morts ?"

"Ben, ouais. C'est pas solide, un moutard. Si on fait pas gaffe, ça peut vous claquer dans les doigts comme _ça_."

Perceval rebaissa illico le nez. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être en colère – juste d'avoir un peu envie de pleurer. À dire vrai, Karadoc n'en était pas trop loin non plus. Entre Mehgan et Mehben, il y avait eu le petit Maelor, qui était arrivé en plein milieu d'un hiver brutal et n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. La faute à pas de bol, avait dit Merlin. Les trois suivants avaient mieux résisté, jusqu'ici, mais Karadoc n'était pas près d'oublier cet hiver-là, même s'il aurait préféré.

C'est bizarre, la mémoire. En règle générale, Karadoc oubliait allègrement tout un tas de choses mais là, la réunion de midi lui restait en tête, avec tous les détails, surtout les moches.

Perceval avait raison. Ils étaient vraiment des cons.

"Et, euh, sinon, Arthur …" marmonna Karadoc, faisant un effort pour mordre à nouveau dans sa tartine. "Il va comment ?"

Léodagan fit un bruit bizarre, entre un ricanement et un reniflement.

"Il s'était pratiquement vidé de son sang quand Lancelot a refermé la plaie. Il va … Il va comme un pauvre pékin qui s'est esquinté une artère, à qui il reste une ou deux gouttes de sang, et qui va devoir se refabriquer tout le stock tout seul."

"Et les deux rigolos, c'est pas leur boulot, de le rafistoler ?"

"D'après ce qu'ils ont braillé avant de me fermer la porte au nez, c'est une question d'équilibre. Ils ne peuvent pas juste prendre le sang de n'importe qui et le remplir. Il faut juste qu'il se fabrique le sien. Et c'est pas gagné." Léodagan se resservit du vin, l'air sombre. "Déjà qu'ils ne savent même pas s'il passera la nuit …"

"Il va pas mourir."

Il y avait une telle certitude dans la voix de Perceval – même si Karadoc le surprit à s'essuyer les yeux en douce – que les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués.

"Parce que vous êtes devin, vous, maintenant ?"

"Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

"Ben, c'est le roi Arthur. Y peut pas mourir, c'est tout. Les héros, ça meurt pas."

Karadoc considéra l'hypothèse pendant une seconde. Ce fut une seconde de plus que Léodagan, qui haussa les épaules avec un certain mépris.

"Dites, c'est pas pour faire de la peine, hein, mais votre héros il avait l'air plutôt décidé cet après-midi."

"N'empêche qu'il mourra pas."

"N'empêche que s'il calanche, vous aurez l'air fin."

Partis comme ils l'étaient, ils en avaient encore pour un bon moment. Karadoc soupira. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait tout remballé, le fromage, le sauciflard, la carafe, et la tartine à étages, pour aller bouffer tranquille au pieu.

Seulement, voilà, au pieu il y avait aussi sa femme, qui avait l'air de lui faire la gueule depuis l'annulation de l'échange d'épouses. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait ramené quelques vivres en prévision d'un petit gueuleton nocturne, il avait découvert un serpent entre deux tranches de pain. Karadoc avait l'impression que Mevanwi avait appris deux ou trois trucs chez Elias de Kelliwic'h, parce que la bestiole était partie en fumée quand elle avait claqué des doigts.

Alors pas question de monter pour tailler la croûte. Pas s'il voulait être peinard.

À sa grande surprise, ni Perceval ni Léodagan n'insista, et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Bizarrement, ce silence était moins épais que celui de tout à l'heure, même si Léodagan n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir entamer sa tartine brebis-confiture et que Perceval reniflait de temps en temps comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était chopé un rhume.

Du coup, l'appétit de Karadoc commençait à repointer le bout de son nez. _Les silences pesants, c'est lourd sur l'estomac, et ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête_.

Il finit par demander à Léodagan s'il comptait manger sa tartine, et reçut un regard noir.

"Essayez de me la piquer, pour voir."

"Mais c'était pas pour vous la piquer," se défendit Karadoc. "J'ai horreur qu'on gâche de la nourriture, c'est tout."

"Mouais." Léodagan ramassa un panier qui traînait dans le coin, et y fourra un certain nombre de victuailles – dont la fameuse tartine. "Ben, si ça vous fait rien, mon casse-dalle je me le finirai dans ma piaule, parce que là il y a une atmosphère délétère et c'est pas bon pour la digestion."

"Ouais, c'est pas faux," fit Karadoc machinalement. Léodagan le fixa un bon moment.

"Vous avez pigé ce que je viens de dire ?"

"Non, mais chuis d'accord sur le coup de la digestion."

"En gros, je disais bonjour l'ambiance. On croirait une veillée funèbre." Léodagan s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. "Mais pourquoi je me fatigue avec ces deux guignols, moi ? C'est le boulot du roi, ça. Enfin, l'autre."

"Vous voulez dire Arthur ?" demanda Perceval avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Presque.

"Oui, bon, hé, fermez vos mouilles. Je sais ce que je dis." Il empoigna son panier et s'en alla vers la porte. "Et je vous dis merde. À demain."

"À demain," fit Karadoc, depuis longtemps habitué au caractère abrupt de Léodagan. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir envie de leur coller une tarte. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Après l'appétit, c'était le sommeil qui revenait en douce, et Karadoc mordit à nouveau dans sa tartine avant de bâiller. _C'est fou ce qu'une petite conversation amicale et un petit machin à grailler peut remonter le moral_, se dit-il. _Si ça pouvait marcher avec tout le monde, il n'y aurait plus jamais de guerre. Ce serait bien, ça_.

Et puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Perceval qui chipotait encore avec son jambon, et eut une idée.

"Dites, ça vous dirait de remonter tout ça pour le finir dans votre chambre ? Ma femme veut plus que je ramène des trucs à bouffer au plumard. Même un pauvre saucisson, ça la fait gueuler comme un putois."

"Au moins, un putois, c'est joli," dit Perceval d'un ton péremptoire. Il avait déjà l'air plus normal, tout d'un coup.

Marrant, ça.

"Alors, ça vous embête de partager votre chambre pour la nuit ?"

"Hein ? Non, ça va, si c'est juste vous et pas l'autre grosse mocheté. Et les gamines, aussi. Mehgan elle est gentille, mais elle prend toute la place. Et puis l'autre jour elle a essayé de tricher au cul de chouette. Je savais même pas que c'était possible, de tricher au cul de chouette."

Karadoc haussa les épaules avec un sourire et se mit à la recherche d'un panier, d'un plateau, de n'importe quoi pour trimbaler les vivres.

"Elle est futée, la petite. C'est marrant, quand elle était toute mioche je pensais qu'elle serait un peu con sur les bords, et puis en fait non."

Quand il eut trouvé un plateau, il y entassa pêle-mêle tout ce qui traînait sur la table, et fit un signe de tête à Perceval.

"On y va ?"

On y alla.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à grignoter et à comparer les mérites des petits pois de combat avec ceux des poireaux. De temps en temps, ils se taisaient pour mieux mâcher, et peut-être aussi pour écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir – histoire de savoir si quelqu'un passait pour apporter des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Perceval finit par s'endormir au beau milieu d'une phrase un peu avant l'aube, et Karadoc ne fut pas long à faire de même, satisfait de ne pas avoir gaspillé de nourriture et de ne pas avoir laissé Perceval en bas, dans la cuisine, tout seul devant sa tranche de jambon.

On a beau dire, quelqu'un qui ne mange pas c'est quelqu'un qui file un mauvais coton.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il juste avant de s'endormir pour de bon, il allait falloir qu'il parle aux cuistots, histoire qu'ils révisent leurs recettes à base de viande rouge. Arthur aurait besoin de pas mal de bonne barbaque pour se remettre d'équerre. Question corps, en tout cas. Pour la tête, on verrait plus tard.

Mais ça pouvait pas être si compliqué …

ZE END _(si on veut)_

* * *

Il y a un truc que j'aime bien, chez Karadoc, c'est qu'il fonctionne de manière assez basique, en gros. Tant qu'il peut manger à sa faim (conséquente, hein, la faim) et jouer avec le copain, il est content. Un peu comme un clébard, en fait :P Et ce qu'il y a de frustrant chez Léodagan, c'est qu'à chaque fois (ou presque) qu'il a l'occasion de dire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu réconfortant dans cette histoire, il sort une vacherie. Faire autrement ç'aurait pas été juste envers le personnage. De toute façon, il a rien voulu savoir. Tête de mule.

J'ai mis "si on veut" après le mot "fin" parce qu'on sait ce qui se passe après le dernier épisode du Livre VI … franche rigolade, quoi. Cela dit, je plaisante, mais c'est sans doute mon Livre préféré, alors …

Vivement la suite ! Et puis, en attendant, ben, on écrit :o]


End file.
